The present invention relates to adhesive compositions based on copolymers of ethylene and a hydroxyalkyl ester or epoxyalkyl ester containing an organometallic compound.
The adhesive properties of compositions based on a copolymer of ethylene and of an ester of a carboxylic acid with an ethylenic unsaturation or of terpolymers of ethylene, an ester of a carboxylic acid with an ethylenic unsaturation and carboxylic acid or of an ester with an ethylenic unsaturation are known. While generally satisfactory, their resistance to heat is not entirely satisfactory.